Anything
by TeaIntoStories
Summary: 'I would do anything. Don't you believe me' Rated T for decapitation, romance and violence, but not in that order. Post-SS. Not really a tragedy, or a romance, but I cannot find a 'Violence' genre... One shot.


**I've been having a load of ideas for short stories, and I couldn't build any of them into my main one so... Yeah...**

(((((((())))))))

"So you would do anything?" She asked. The boy next to her nodded.

"You know I would. I didn't come down to the surface to lose you, Zel." Link grinned, and she giggled in response.

"So... If I got captured-"

"I would save you." He interrupted her. The pair walked down the slim pathway in Faron woods, with the setting sun lighting their way.

"So... What if I started to drown?" She veered off towards a pool of water, but Link pulled her back.

"I'd save you. You're not making these very hard..." Link teased. She smiled at him, and caught in the moment, quickly shared a kiss. Flustered, they broke apart, and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"We should probably set up for the night..." Said Zelda, breaking the look. Link slung his backpack onto the floor, and kneeled down to it, rummaging through it.

"I don't see why you need a tent... I slept under the stars saving _you_." He rolled his eyes in fake desperation, and Zelda had a mischievous thought.

"Maybe I don't..." She suddenly tackled Link, and bowled him over to the dirt beneath the trees. Link looked up, stunned by Zelda kneeling on top of him.

She kissed him, not like she had done before, but fully, like a lover. Quickly, Link got excited, and rolled Zelda onto her back. The pair started to get more and more tense, and they knew what they were building up to.

Link drew away suddenly, and Zelda's face pouted. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, and blushed. She was caught up in the moment before, and had only just realised what she was really doing.

Link smiled at her, amused by her shyness. "You don't want to be pregnant, do you?" The words deepened her blush, and she had to look away. Link got up, and walked towards his pack again.

Zelda straightened her clothing, and ran her fingers through her hair. Flushed, her mind wandered to what was going to happen.

Link quickly returned, and in her flustered state, she immediately tried to hiss him again. He pushed her back down, and held his finger to his lips.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. "Link?"

He loosened his sword in his scabbard, and pointed down the path. When she looked, there were a couple of small, purple figures. She looked up and raised her eyebrows at Link.

"Boblokins..." He whispered. He pressed her against the tree softly, and hid in the shadow of the tree. The sun had fallen during the pairs small adventure, and the area was cloaked in darkness.

The monsters running up the path were close to them now, and Link stood deathly still. Zelda held her breath as the monsters ran by.

The majority of Boblokins ran past, with the pair hiding in the bushes. Link peered out when the last of the small army had past.

Zelda smiled slightly. "I guess this ruins any chance of us tonight?" She asked. Link grinned, and surprisingly kissed her again. Getting caught up in the moment again, she kissed him back roughly.

As the pair were relaxing again, Link's head twitched to the side. Zelda sighed, and sunk to the ground. "What is it this time?" She asked.

She then froze, and heard a loud cackling. Link did the same, and closed his eyes in despair.

She heard incoming footsteps, and moved to see the owners. Two monsters had backtracked, and had heard her voice. They were searching the nearby bushes across the pathway: it would only be a matter of time until they came and discovered them.

Link had a dilemma to solve. 'Should I wait, and surprise them? Zelda could be hurt... But if I engage them in open combat, the army will hear... Zelda will be hurt...' He nodded his head, and gave her a brief look. She was frightened, pale, trying to see the monsters. His mind was set.

"Remember me..." He whispered in her ear, causing her to jump. She looked confusedly at Link, but he cut her off with a quick kiss on the cheek. Before she had time to react properly, he had drawn his sword, and jumped onto the pathway.

"Hey!" He shouted, and the pair of monsters grabbed their axes.

"Come at me!" He shouted, and flew towards them. Lightly damaging them, he drew away, and ran up the road towards the now incoming army, drawing the monsters away.

Link ran at full pace towards the group. 'Must... Draw... Away...' He thought, straining himself at sprinting in the armour he was wearing. Eventually, he met the first back tracking creature. Link brutally sliced upwards, cutting the monster from leg to shoulder, blood squirting from the wound. Not waiting to finish him off, Link ran on.

Link then fell upon the next two, and they swung simultaneously at him. He dodged downwards, and pushed the sword on its way, spinning the goblin round and flooring him. Link spun himself, and used the momentum to decapitate his foe. The head rolled across the floor, and Link kicked it out of his way. He ran onwards, blood trailing on his foot.

Eventually, he came upon fifteen of the monsters. They surrounded him, and no matter how much he kicked, cleaved, or swiped, he couldn't win. His weapon was knocked from his hand, his hand was cut open, he legs were broken by a brutal swipe. As he lay bleeding on the floor, his essence leaking onto the ground, he could only think one thing.

'Anything.'


End file.
